


doors and other things that weren't meant to exist

by VoidedPunk



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical Worms, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Jane Prentiss, Prompt Fic, dont worry this will stay as soft as i can keep it, i might not even Get any more but i am. very soft for this ship, im gonna just be posting any sashamichael prompts i do here, sashamichael is good yall are just a bunch of cowards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidedPunk/pseuds/VoidedPunk
Summary: a collection of short sashamichael fics! my tma blog is spirals-and-eyes if you wanna send any requests for this
Relationships: Sasha James/Michael
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	doors and other things that weren't meant to exist

**Author's Note:**

> "Sashamichael prompts? What about 'coffee date'?" (@sassage-flare on Tumblr)

"You trust the Archivist so closely, don't you?"

There was no noise announcing Michael's appearance. There rarely was, really, save for the occasional knock or creak of a door when The Distortion was feeling polite. But this time it opted for silence, simply appearing in the booth opposite from Sasha when she glanced away for a second, as if it had always been sitting there.

She had been spending her lunch break in the coffee shop down the street from the Institute, the same one where the two had first met, in fact. Smiling, she offered it the cup of coffee she was holding. "Good afternoon to you too, Michael. Would you like some?"

It laughed lightly, the sound swirling around the room and her mind in equal measure and ending with a soft sigh. "Ah, no, thank you, I'm not entirely sure I can actually drink it…"

"Fair enough," she said, taking a sip of it herself instead, "You strike me as more of a tea guy, anyways."

It hummed in response, possibly agreeing with her statement, or maybe it had just wanted to make a noise. It was hard to tell, most of the time, even after it had started showing up more often when she was alone.

"So what were you saying? I trust Jon?”

“Yes, you do...but are you sure you want to?”

Sasha gave it a puzzled look. “He’s just my boss, really. A bit strange sometimes, yea, but he’s definitely not the worst one I’ve had.”

Its face was as unreadable as ever, and it shifted to look out the window. “The new Archivist is certainly...nicer, than the old one…”

“Did you know Gertrude?”

It laughed again, but this time it sounded as bitter as the coffee grounds at the bottom of Sasha’s cup. “Yes, you could say that, I suppose.” It glanced at her again, and was that...sadness in its eyes? Sasha didn’t think she’d ever seen it be sad before. “Your Archivist, has he...sent you anywhere, yet? Made you go do something he didn’t want to do himself?”

She thought about it for a moment. “Well...he has sent me to investigate things, I guess? And there was that one time with the worms - though, I’d say that was more _your_ fault.”

Michael pouted at her. “I was _helping_!”

“Yes, and thank you for showing us the trick with the CO2, it’s saved our lives these past few weeks.” She took another sip of her coffee, eyes following the various swirls and spirals of Michael’s hair fondly. “But you did trap me in an abandoned pub and make me fight a man full of worms. You could have just told me to use CO2.”

“Simple answers are...not in my nature,” it mused, smiling at her, “And besides, what reason would you have to believe me? I had to _show_ you, or else I would doom you and the rest of your friends to the Flesh Hive’s whims.”

“I suppose you’re right.” She finished her coffee, and smiled over at him. “Anyway, enough work talk - I’m buying you a coffee, and we’re finishing the rest of this date in pleasant conversation.”

It...blushed? She didn’t know it could blush. “A date..? Is that what this is…?”

She laughed. “Well, yea, I’ve still got a while ‘till Jon expects me back, and we’re sitting together in a coffee shop. I think that makes this a date, don’t you?” Reaching over, she took its hand, which was resting on the table next to it. It still felt the same as it had the first time, like wet leather with sharp stones poking out at weird angles underneath, but she ignored it. It was getting easier to ignore the little distressing things about Michael, the more time they spent together.

Michael stared at her for a few seconds, its cheeks dusted with pink. Then, its face cracking into a smile, it laughed again, except the sound didn’t echo this time like it usually did. It sounded...the most human it ever had, in that moment, and Sasha felt her own face get a bit warm at the sound. After a while, it sighed, still giggling to itself. “I suppose I have no reason to refuse. Though, again, I’m not sure I’ll be able to drink what you buy me...”

“Oh, whatever - how’s this, if you don’t drink it, I’ll take it back to the Archives with me and drink it for you.”

It giggled again, smiling at her. “I’m not sure your Archivist would like that.”

She smiled back. “What Jon doesn’t know won’t kill him. Now, what kind of coffee do you like?”

The rest of the afternoon seemed to last much longer than it should have, but Sasha found herself arriving back at the Archives right on time anyway.


End file.
